Kind of like the rain, isn't it?
by Ri
Summary: I can't summarize well. Roxas has reappeared, apparently aided by magic from the Kayblade. Drama involved, as is Roxiku. Rated teen for the BL. Please read it though, as I can't summarize well.
1. prologue

Okay, so, this is only my second fanwork, I'm asking you don't continue reading expecting something brilliant. All the same, I appreciate that someone even took a look at this.

Pairing: Roxiku, obviously. Because I just love those two together.

Disclaimer: I own copies of the games. Sue me for it. No, really... if I owned Sqeenix and Disney, Disney wouldn't be putting out the crap that it is now.

* * *

The brunette cracked his eyes open a bit, looking between his eyelashes at a strip of the ceiling above his bed. Something was in the way a bit , though Something yellow, and all of a sudden Sora wasn't sure if he liked the color yellow anymore. He was scared for a moment, and then he was terrified. He could feel the warmth of another person. It wasn't direct, but it was definitely there. Yes, most definitely there was another person there. Terrified as he was, the Keyweilder's blue eyes snapped up to see a familiar face, though he couldn't pin a name to it, or to the reason it was familiar.

"Who're you?" his voice was shaky, but he was unmistakable sleepy. Sora wasn't the most active person when he first woke up. So his vision was a little blurred even now as he was trying to force down the lump in his throat.

"You," the blonde replied vaguely, seeing no need to give his name to his Other. If the brunette before him had any sense then he figured that he would understand. After all, this was Sora, the Keyblade Master himself. He had been chosen by the Kingdom Key, certainly he understood these things. He would be able to give Roxas the answer he had wanted for so long. However, upon seeing the look on the other's face he started to doubt this.

"No way, you can't be me, 'cause I'm me. There can't be two of me. I'm not that stupid," the brunette responded, clear blue eyes void of any fear that had been showing before. This guy must be insane, how could he be him, when he himself knew who he was. He was Sora. No one else was Sora, especially not a blonde. The other boy had to be clinically insane, that was the only explanation that the brunette could think of.

This brought a bit of a spark to his eyes, like he had miniature suns behind them. What if this guy really was insane? That would be so _awesome. _The spiky haired boy couldn't wait to tell his friends about this. He wanted to run outside right now and wake them up, telling them all about it. An insane person! He could be a blood thirsty psychopath, and Sora got away fine, perfect, happy as can be! He was so cool, right? This was amazing.

Sighing slightly the blonde continued looking down at his Other, realizing he had overestimated the boy. Of course he had. If he, Roxas, was the way he was, his Other would be the complete opposite. It made perfect sense, how could he have missed the mark by such a wide margin?

"I am you, accept it. Look at my face? Sort of like looking into a mirror, right? Almost? We're two distinctly different people yet at the same time we're two parts of a whole. The same heart so to speak. The second you lose it, poof, I'm gone. Understand?" though he knew the other boy didn't. As amazingly powerful as he was considered among the different worlds, this kid sure wasn't very smart, was he? He made a good Other, though. For as cold as Roxas was, Sora was open and warm. The two were in fact two halves, the only thing that was needed to know that was to take a look into their eyes. At first their eyes seemed to mirror the other's, but there would always seem to be something wrong if you looked close enough.

Roxas had eyes like a sheet of ice, hard and cold even though they were the same color of Sora's. In fact, you could say they were like the world he had found himself in to begin with. Cold and bleak, constantly raining, and always dark. Always dark with only the neon lights from buildings in the Dark City, the brightest of them being Memory's Skyscraper. Of course, there was always Kingdom Hearts, hovering like a moon above the world, casting a white glow on the ground, creating more shadows than were needed in such a dreary world, such a world that was never meant to exist, that didn't really exist.

Sora's eyes were different, happier, hopeful. They were like the island sky, rarely clouded enough to stop the light radiating from the sun to illuminate the ground beneath it, or in this case the Heart's of others near him. His eyes were like his home, too, Destiny Islands. It was such a happy place, managing to recover easily from times of hardship. It was always a place of hope, somewhere to escape to during times of depression. Rain and storms happened, of course, but they were signs of hope, always signs of hope. They made the island look more alive, the scenery brighter, the atmosphere lighter. That was what Sora was, too. A light shining through and giving hope to other people. He always was clinging to fragments of hope and, as if by some sort of magic, that hope always seemed to spread, the broken shards and fragments coming together to form something bright again.

The more lively of the two simply nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't quite understand what the blonde above him was saying, but it sounded cool. At first he thought about a Nobody, but that didn't make sense because he had his Heart, and he was living his life, happy as he could be. Sure, he knew that he could have had a nobody, thought he remembered being told that he did. No, wait, now that he thought about it...

"R...Roxas..?" he questioned quietly, the light in his eyes dimming, to be replaced with a different one, one that looked a little hazy, as if it was coming through thick fog. Usually, that meant Sora was trying to figure something out and was actually comprehending for a change.

The blonde gave a slight smirk in response to the question. So he did know, and even understand to some degree. That was wonderful, it made everything much easier for him. To be honest though this was all very strange. It was then that he suddenly became aware of an odd feeling in his chest. It felt like...something was there. Nobodies didn't exactly follow proper human anatomy, their bodies being filled by Darkness and nothing else. A Nobody had no blood to shed, the striking red color never came out of wounds, letting them know they were alive, they existed, and they could feel. Because they weren't alive, they didn't exist, and could not feel, it made no difference to most of them. The key phrase there was, " most of them," because Roxas knew Organization did not fall into the category with other Nobodies. None of that mattered anymore, though.

That night it had been raining, a storm, actually. Ominous with strong winds and heavy downpours, thunder penetrating through the peaceful silence that normally accompanied night on the islands. The waves were crashing more violently upon the white shore than usually. Perhaps it was just another ominous symbol, perhaps just something that happened. Who knew? To the islanders storms were only thoughts of greener plants and clearer water. They were common, but not frequent. It seemed nothing out of the ordinary, there was no reason for anyone to think it odd. No reason for anyone but the Keyweilders, and even they thought nothing of the storm itself. More so of the sudden, new burst of energy that they felt appear there.

So, with the mist clinging to his window, and the rain coming down so hard it would surely stop him from making it all the way to either of his friend's houses, Sora went back to sleep, muttering, "Get some rest, Roxas. We'll need a story," because even the childish Keyblade Master knew no one would accept this story of his.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading this, take note that the actual chapters will be longer. This was just a short little intro for it, and the whole thing is for a contest on DevianArt. I'm having tons of fun with the theme of it, and all. We were supposed to be creative with a theme from a given set, and I picked the theme of a rain or storm. You'll see what's going on in a bit. 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Ugh, this chapter is a bit short because, well, I was trying to finish it for a contest deadline, but I didn't meet said deadline. In case anyone actually reads this, I promise other chapters will be done better, I just... gah, I couldn't figure out what to write for this anyway.

Regardless, welcome to Riku's mind. Wait, not yet. I have to put in a disclaimer, don't I? Stupid... if KH belonged to me Roxas would magically appear again and there would be much Roxiku/RikuRoxas.

* * *

A month ago that kid with his bright hair and Sora's reflection showed up. A month ago you remembered how much you hate those clear blue eyes that made you feel like he was analyzing every move you made. A month ago he reminded you of just how much you had failed, and just how much he had beaten you. All in just two days this had happened. All just because he was there, and he was there because you had never really forgotten any of those things and because you wanted to see him again. You wanted to see him again, even though you knew you shouldn't feel that way.

He was Sora and Sora was your best friend. Sora was never more than your best friend and you never wanted the brunette to ever be more. You were already too close, there was no room for something like that to grow. You had long since outgrown your crush on the spiky haired boy with his sparkling blue eyes and childish features. Yes, you had definitely outgrown that by the time his Nobody separated from him. Roxas _was Sora_, Roxas was your _best friend_.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? Roxas _wasn't_ your best friend. Quite the opposite, really. He was your worst enemy and now he was your constant reminder oh how weak you had been. He would always be that reminder, no matter how many times you saw him or how long he was around.

That's why every time you saw each other it was like those times when you couldn't really see him, and you didn't really want to see his eyes, or his body, because that was just like Sora's too. It was like those times you didn't want to remember. He would throw Oblivion to you and use Oathkeeper, because it was as if that was some sort of ritual that was never mentioned, but things just wouldn't be right if they were done any other way. You were definitely caught up in a storm and you didn't see it ending any time soon. When it did end, you were expecting chaos from it.

That was all a month ago. You still hated those blue eyes and his yellow hair. No, maybe now you loved his yellow hair because it was different from Sora's brown locks. Yes, you loved his bright hair, not hated it. You still hated the way he reminded you of how you failed and you still kept traveling back to that time and those fights were still playing them selves out, like the monotonous sound of water dripping into a stream after a spring rain.

That 'hate' you had for his eyes was different though. That 'hate' you had for the way he reminded you of how you failed was different too. And, well, had you really ever hated those fights? They were more like stage fights now, anyway. A choreographed stumble, a deliberate miss. Stepping and slashing in the same pattern until you were both just too tired. After that it was still choreographed and monotonous, still the way things had been before. A soft brush of lips here, like cold sheets of metal. Still ,even after, when you could feel more of an urgency in them, it was monochrome and patterned. This kid was almost frozen, not used to the emotions his heart tried to send him.

Still, those fights were the only times like that. You had come to hate Roxas, Sora with an X, in a different way. You hated that those eyes were his eyes, and that hate for the times you had met him and failed was because he hadn't had a heart then and you had almost forgotten yours existed. You hated knowing that when you had finally managed to defeat him that you were sending him into nonexistence. Yeah, you hated all of that in a different way than normal hate.

In fact, it was such a different form of hate that you weren't sure it was actually hate, perhaps it was a sort of infatuation. The question, though, remains. Is there any difference between hate, love, and infatuation? All three are the same at the core. Details separate them, but they were essentially the same thing, the degrees and types just varied. That must be why it was so hard to tell the difference now, and you knew it must be harder for Roxas, Sora with an X.

Wait... was Roxas still Sora with an X? What about all those times you followed him to see what he did? Well, of course you knew vaguely how he was. He had come to be able to laugh and smile, of course that was when he was with others. The other times, if anyone ever got a glimpse of him alone, we was always sitting on one of the docks, or the edge of a cliff that was easily accessed, something like that. He looked so solemn all the time, too. You had started to think he was as full of angst as you were, and that would be a terrible thing.

When you had seen him staring out at the horizon that first time, you started to wonder about him, and somehow you convinced yourself this was all his fault. It wasn't a month ago he started to pull you in, only two weeks ago. He always seemed to be around you, conscious of it or not. He started to blend in with the island feel and color so much it was hard not to be aware of him, because that meant he had started to become a part of the normality of things here. Once he was a part of the normality he was a definite part of your life, because the islands were the normality, and the islands were a part of you.

* * *

AN: Ugh...once again I apologize for the short chapter, I really do. 


	3. Roxas

AN: Ugh, so sorry it's taken so long for me to update, really. I didn't have much motivation to do this, honestly. Though once I got back into writing it I couldn't stop and finished it in two days or so. As a promise to a friend. Once again, I apologize for how short and bad it is. Roxas is a hard character for me to get into.

* * *

It had been a month since you came to this island, for some reason that none could figure out. You were posing as Sora's slightly older half brother, on his "father's side", because, well, Sora's parents were still together and didn't have any other children that they knew about. Everyone seems to believe it though, and that's all you really care about. Well...in regards to that issue at least.

All of Sora's friends were curious; the bunch was a little too perky for you at times. Although...two of them knew who you really were and played along for Sora's sake. They didn't ask questions and they didn't say anything. They didn't hate you... Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. _He_ didn't particularly like you, you were sure. He hated you, but that was okay because you didn't like him either. So it was a mutual feeling.

Really, what was his problem? It wasn't your fault you showed up and it that you won those fights those times that it had been against his real form.

It wasn't even your fault that you_existed_ to begin with. If he wanted to blame anyone he could blame himself. That was one of the reasons you hated him to begin with. When he brought you into existence, he had ultimately ended your existence as well. Sure, you wanted to meet Sora, and you did, but would you have wanted to without his prompting? Would you have wanted to if you hadn't been thrown into that fake world? In the end, it all led back to him.

But...you were constantly aware of him, possibly more so than Sora. You didn't like that. At all. Well, it wasn't like you minded it too much, either. That hyper awareness made him less of an enigma. It let you know when he was upset, which was when you chose to challenge or bother him. However, even you, the stranger, the Nobody, knew when to back off.

Hell, even Nobodies had morals. Well, some of them. Your morals happened to include, "Thou shalt not cause intense mental discomfort," in the set. If you had learned anything since obtaining a heart, it was that confusion mixed with intense negative emotions sucks, and if someone messes with you you're likely to hurt them. Riku was likely to murder you.

After a while though, there was something in those eyes that you didn't understand, or liked for that matter. You knew that he had that odd sort of awareness towards you as well, but you didn't realize how acute his was. Numerous times you had caught him sitting on the paopu tree, gaze flickering between you and the horizon. It was as if he was trying to figure out what you were staring at since the stars, worlds, weren't visible.

At some point, you didn't know when, the older teen had started captivating you in an odd way. You'd come to realize that Hayner, Olette, and Pence hadn't actually been Hayner, Olette, and Pence. Seifer hadn't actually been Seifer, either. They all existed, somewhere, but the ones you knew hadn't been real. Riku, on the other hand, was. Your interaction and experience with him was real, your memories of him were real. He was the only thing from your past that you could reach out and touch, right now. He was so close to you.

But he was like a crepuscular being, only existing in areas of in-between. Neither light nor dark, that's when and how you saw him as you remembered Riku. During the day, or really just when he was with Sora, he was lighter, more cheerful. He was still mature though, something hanging about him like a weight. Was that your fault? This time, was it really your fault? Had he been a happier person until you came back? There was no real way to tell.

You remembered Riku as desperate, calm, angry...all of these things. All at the same time. You weren't even sure how that was possible, and even now that you could feel emotions you still didn't understand. What you knew was that what you did want was to understand. You wanted to reach out and touch him, the only real thing from your past. You wanted to know it was real. Some part of you had wanted to join Sora again to try and help him, hadn't it? You were just realizing that after spending so much time with him indirectly now. It was odd, but that had indeed been part of it. You were tired of seeing him so desperate, really.

You were realizing that his attitude now was unnerving, too. He looked confused, something you didn't know how to deal with because, well, you didn't know what he was confused about. So you couldn't help, which annoyed you. Not being able to help always annoyed you.

So during this past month you kept getting closer and closer to him, all without him noticing, almost. He noticed those (seemingly) emotionless kisses and those (seemingly) pointless fights. Oblivion didn't even feel right in your hand anymore. You were so used to seeing it with him, that you almost forgot it was yours. You almost forgot you were supposed to hate him.

How was it that you had crossed that small line from hate to love, and how was it that the line seemed to jump around so much? Or maybe you were the one jumping. You had always been fairly fickle; even when you only had illusions of emotions back in "Twilight Town". Before you remembered everything. Maybe it didn't matter what you remembered or why the line moved, you just knew it did. Besides, how could anyone trust your memory since it was so easily manipulated?

You were becoming obsessed with the silvernette, though. Obsessed to an odd degree. Sometimes you even thought (knew) you saw a familiar glint in his eyes, something you'd seen in your own reflection before. Maybe you reminded him of Sora, though. That made the most sense, you told yourself over and over again.

So now you're friend. Or are you lovers? No, enemies? Yeah, enemies made the most sense if one word had to be used, but in a way you were all three at the same time, but there was a little less love there and a little less friendship, and a lot of it was vengeance. Which was just fine by you. Maybe things would go well, and this storm that liked to rock you back and forth would end just like all other storms here on the islands ended. Peacefully with a new sense of hope.

Oh who were you kidding? Yourself, yeah, you knew. Your pretty blond hair and cold blue eyes were foggy in his mind, but you still didn't care. You were just trying to help, right?


End file.
